Alternate Reality
by Shuichi X Shindou
Summary: This is another way the story of Gravitation could go. Right now I don't have many ideas for the future so the rating might even go up XDD. Anyways I thought it was a good story I hope you all like it. This is probably one of my best so far.
1. Our Meeting on Christmas Eve

Alternate Reality

---

Notes: What would happen to the story if I actually made it. Of course I didn't, but I would maybe make the story different. Some parts might even go the same way. I just wanted to see what would happen and see how people would reply to the theme. Let's just see. Keep reading! Oh and also I don't appreciate rude comments! Lol. Who does? Anyway this will probably be my weirdest project I've decided to do. Yes, probably even weirder than Trading Places. So here I go… By the way I hope you all enjoy this story as I did writing it!!! And Gravitation is a story that belongs to Maki Murakami!!! I do not claim any ownership of these characters!

It all started on Christmas day, it was freezing cold this year, colder than most years. Shuichi arose from his bed.

_Another Christmas without them…_

A while ago, two years to be exact, Shuichi's loved ones had been killed in some terrible accident. He had no one. He always felt alone. He lived by himself and had very few friends. Shuichi had always loved to sing, one say he wanted to make a band and compete against his idols, the members of the one and only band, Nittle Grasper. He was confident when he sang, it was a feeling like no other for him. He knew that dream would soon come true, one day. But now he had to see what we would do to celebrate. Ever since he had lost his family, he was never into all this jolly spirits, he often felt left out of everything, and all he really wanted was a lover. Yes, a lover. Someone that could break through his hard shell and reach out to him, and make him feel like he belongs for once in his life. That is the thing he wished for a Christmas Present, nothing more. He used to be selfish at times. He did not think that of himself now. All he could think of was the fact that he was lucky to even be alive. What if the murder killed him too? Could he live happily with his family in the after-life? There was only one problem to that situation, he did not wish to die. He lived for living. He knew if he kept living that he would eventually find someone to support his hopes and dreams. Who would be that person though? He had never had a girlfriend before. In fact, he never had a particular interest in any person he met. Mabye that just happened to be his bad luck? He had a feeling that today was going to be a great day. He didn't know how to fully explain it. He just got the feeling.

_I think I should go Christmas shopping._

That very thought raced through his head, he had few friends, but he wanted to be nice and get them a gift. To him, even if they had a gift already wrapped up for him, he wouldn't mind. He really didn't need a present. He wanted his present to be his wish after all, if he actually gotten his wish, we would feel like the luckiest person in the world. He would gladly forget about the past and start a whole new life. Nobody, not even his closest of friends knew about his family, and he never planned to tell anybody, except if he had found a lover. He had never felt sorry for himself. The last thing he wanted was to have people involved in his life. People would constantly talk and also spread rumors about him. Telling would only make things worse for him.

He arrived into a store that was completely decked out with Christmas decorations all over. Shuichi thought it looked nice. There were so many items to choose from he didn't know where to start looking.

_What do they like?_

He pondered as he walked through the small isles of the store.

"Good afternoon." The store keeper greeted him.

"Same to you," Shuichi said then he flashed a smile.

"If I may ask, who may you be shopping for?" the store keeper asked him.

"Some of my friends," Shuichi said. "Would you recommend any thing in particular?"

The store keeper walked over in his direction,

"I really think that snow globe makes a great gift." He said.

Shuichi took a look at it. He saw it had a snowman in the middle, with snow designed all around it.

"It's perfect." He said.

He bought it, then walked out of the store.

"Thanks," he said to the store keeper.

"Any time," The man replied then he winked.

He wondered who he would give it too, maybe he would keep it for himself. He loved it so much it just looked so…majestic to him. He didn't quite know why. Now, he was walking down the street to get home. When he started crossing the street a car almost hit him. The crowd stopped and started at him. He only liked being the center of attention when it was something good, not something like not looking careful enough and almost getting hit by a car. That's always great. Nearly dying, on Christmas Eve. The car stopped. The owner of it stepped out. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. He resembled the author Eiri Yuki. The only reason that Shuichi actually knew who Eiri Yuki was the fact his mother and sister used to read his books he created. He looked foreign. Like he was from American, or something among those lines. He walked over to the spot where Shuichi was sitting on.

"Are you retarded?" he asked in suspicion.

This comment the man had made, made Shuichi absolutely enraged.

"Hey!" Shuichi yelled. "_You_ were the one driving like a total maniac!"

He looked Shuichi in the eye. Shuichi could tell that this guy hated his guts.

"Come with me." The foreign-looking person said. "If you don't, you'll just get run over for real."

Shuichi was reluctant. Personally, he didn't want to take a ride with someone that almost killed him, surely not. He eventually got up and walked into his car. He was nervous. What was this man going to do to him? Torture him? He closed his eyes and hoped for the best. To his surprise the man spoke.

"So, what exactly were you doing?" he asked.

Truth be told, Shuichi didn't exactly feel comfortable talking to some stranger. But he hated to be rude.

"I guess I had too much on my mind and, I wasn't paying attention." he replied.

"You got _that_ right." The man said.

"Hey!" Shuichi said. "Who _are_ you to insult me like that!?"

The man looked at him.

"You can't even tell who I am?" the man said.

Shuichi shook his head in agreement.

_Wait, this couldn't be the real Eiri Yuki could it?_

Shuichi desperately wanted to ask the man if he was, but just in case he _wasn't_ Eiri Yuki, he would save himself the embarrassment. I mean, he _was_ already embarrassed about that little "car incident". He turned and looked at him again.

"I'm Eiri Yuki," he told Shuichi. "Yes, the novelist."

"Really," Shuichi asked in amazement. "I'm in a famous person's car right now!"

"You're quite the spaz." Yuki replied to him.

Shuichi shot him a dirty look. He never liked being insulted. He always liked to win the battled. He had to think of a counter attack to Yuki's smug comment on him. He _was_ excited though. He didn't quite know why though.

"Am not," Shuichi countered, that was all that he could think of on such short notice. "Anyone would freak out if they were actually in Eiri Yuki's car right now!"

"Hm…" Yuki said. "You may have a point there."

_Yes! I win! In your face mister novelist! I'm the winner! Ha!_

"Where do you need to go to?" Yuki asked him.

"I don't really want to go home these days it's so lonely these days." Shuichi said sadly.

"Are you serious?" Yuki asked then he light a cigarette.

"Yes," Shuichi answered. "And could you please not smoke around me?"

"Why?" Yuki asked. "Do you have a problem with smoking?"

"Well not exactly," Shuichi said. "But it's really bad for your body, and…"

"Do I look like I care?" Yuki asked cutting him off.

"No, I guess." Shuichi said. "But it could kill you…"

"I highly doubt that." Yuki said arrogantly.

"Then just keep it up." Shuichi said. "You never know when something will happen. I mean I wasn't prepared for…"

As soon as he realized what he was saying he stopped. Tears filled his eyes. He hated to remember that sad night. Every time he thought of it he cried. He didn't want anyone to see him cry though. He couldn't help his own emotions. He always tried to hide what he was really feeling but for some reason he couldn't hold it in any longer. He just had all hid sadness and anger bottle up inside him and he had to let this all out before he emotionally exploded. Teardrops dripped on the armrest.

"I'm sorry," Shuichi said. "I don't know what just came over me."

"Don't worry," Yuki said. "Sometimes I just want to curl up and cry in a corner."

Shuichi was surprised that Eiri Yuki didn't insult him after his previous impression on him so far. What he thought Yuki would say would be something among the lines of "Stop getting teardrops on my car!" But to his surprise it was a… nice comment. Mabye he misjudged this Eiri Yuki guy, maybe he was a good guy after all.

"I've been thinking." Yuki said. "Since you don't want to go home maybe you could go over to my house and spend the night."

Shuichi's eyes sparkled. He never had an offer quite like that one before. He was overjoyed! How would he react to that question? He had to think about that for a few minutes. Yes? No? Mabye another time? So many different answers he could give him. Which was right? He wasn't sure. He knew he would have to settle on one of those, and fast. Yuki needed an answer from him and he couldn't just sit there like an idiot. But, which answer? He was so confused right now, that he couldn't even think straight. He soon decided on an answer and was ready to tell.

"Thank you Yuki," Shuichi said. "I would love too."


	2. Staying for Dinner

Chapter Two

When they arrived at Yuki's house, Shuichi flopped down on Yuki's comfortable couch instantly.

"Excuse you." Yuki said angrily.

"Sorry!" Shuichi said smiling. "I guess it was something I just _had_ to do."

"What?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know." Shuichi said laughing.

How come when ever he was around Yuki he felt very nervous? He couldn't be in love right? Two guys together? No way! That's not the way Shuichi was. But he never did fall in love before. But, it couldn't be! Never! He didn't even want to think of that.

"What are you doing for tomorrow?" Shuichi asked. He was referring to Christmas Day.

"Well," Yuki said. "I was just going to write a novel, basically."

"That's no fun!" Shuichi pouted. He wanted to spend Christmas Day with somebody. He didn't even care who. Just someone who could make this the best Christmas ever!

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Yuki asked.

"Um…" Shuichi replied puzzled. He didn't really think of anything he really wanted to do. "Well, I've always wanted a lover for a Christmas present. That would be the most romantic thing ever!"

"A lover, for a present?" Yuki repeated with question.

"Yeah." Shuichi said then he realized that he was embarrassed. He stared down at his feet.

"I've never thought someone wanted that." Yuki said thinking about the situation.

"I really do," Shuichi said. "Because I've never had a lover before."

"Seriously?" Yuki asked.

Then Shuichi nodded.

"I've had a ton." Yuki said.

"Well that's very good for you." Shuichi said. He was envious of all the people. Why?

"Are you hungry?" Yuki asked changing the subject. Clearly, he didn't want to continue discussing that subject.

"Yes!" Shuichi said with a huge smile. "If you don't mind…"

"It's no problem." Yuki said. "You know, I'm a pretty good cook myself."

"I'll be the one to test that!" Shuichi said then he laughed.

Yuki then vanished into the kitchen.

_Do I like him? I can't! But it just might be true…_

After a few minutes Yuki emerged from the kitchen he had Okonomiyaki. It looked delicious.

"YAAY! Food!" Shuichi said.

Then they sat at the table and started eating.

_Yuki really is a good cook!_

"You are good, I'll give you that." Shuichi said. "But tomorrow _I'll_ make the dinner!"

"Don't bother." Yuki said.

"But I _want_ too!" Shuichi said.

"And I don't want you too." Yuki said.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Shuichi asked loudly.

"I don't trust you making my dinner." Yuki said straight to the point.

Shuichi looked disappointed. He really wanted to help Yuki out. Of course, he wasn't exactly the greatest cook but, it was the thought that counted, right?

"But if I don't help you out with something, then I'll feel like a lazy free-loader!" Shuichi nagged.

"I am the one who invited you to stay." Yuki said. "You don't have to do something like that just for me."

"I want too!" I want too, I want too, I want too, I want too, I want-"Shuichi nagged again. Yuki then interrupted.

"Okay fine." Yuki said. "Just stop nagging me, alright?"

"Yes, sir!" Shuichi said with a bow.

Yuki sighed.

"What's wrong?" Shuichi asked.

"Nothing," Yuki said. "I guess I'm tired."

"Me too." Shuichi said.

"I'm going to bed." Yuki announced.

"Hey Yuki," Shuichi asked "Where will I sleep?"

"You can sleep in my bed." Yuki said.

"W-with you in it?" Shuichi asked blushing. His face was turned a bright red. Colored like a tomato.

"Duh," Yuki said.

Shuichi was overjoyed. He knew that it probably meant absolutely nothing to Yuki but to him it was the best thing in the world. We would wake up with someone next to him! Male or female, he was still happy. In his entire 18 years of life, this hasn't happened before (sleeping with mommy and his sister didn't count!).

"I don't have any pajamas though!" Shuichi said.

"Sleep in that." Yuki replied

"Are you kidding?" Shuichi asked.

"No," Yuki said. "Maybe you could borrow some of my clothes."

Shuichi felt himself blushing.

"I-if you like." Shuichi said.

"I really don't mind." Yuki said then with that he went to his room with Shuichi following.

Tomorrow would be Christmas day! Shuichi was so excited. He was wondering what Yuki would do for him. If anything. Yuki had no time to get a gift so Shuichi would understand. He would have to face the fact sooner or later… he was in love with Eiri Yuki.


	3. An Unpleasent Family Meeting

Chapter Three

The morning Shuichi awoke Yuki was not there.

_That's odd._

Last night he remembered falling asleep in the same bed as Yuki. Did Yuki already wake up? What if he left? Or what if al that was a dream. Well dream or not, today was Christmas day. Shuichi was too excited. But tomorrow, he would have to go to school. He hated that. We just wanted today to last forever. And maybe even longer than that. Truth be told, no matter what anyone said, he was in love with Eiri Yuki. Why? He was not sure. When ever he talked to him or even saw him for that matter, he got all nervous and he got this weird feeling, something like no other. He predicted it to be love. I mean, what other emotion could it be? He got out of bed, hoping he could see Yuki. He looked around the house, Yuki was nowhere to be seen.

"Yuki?" he called out.

No answer.

_He's not home._

Shuichi had just felt a rush of sadness. Also rejection, he really wished that Yuki would start off his day. Today was special. At that very moment, the door creaked open, Yuki!

"Welcome home Yuki!" Shuichi greeted but to his disappointment it was someone else. He had black hair, but aside from that, he looked almost exactly like Yuki.

"Sorry." The person said. "I'm Yuki's younger brother."

"Whoops!" Shuichi said with a smile. He made a big mistake and now he was totally embarrassed. But the guy looked so much like yuki…he even sounded the same.

"It's fine." The black haired boy said. "I'm Tatsuha."

"Are you staying for the day?" Shuichi asked.

"Sure am." Tatsuha replied. "Who are you by the way?"

"I'm Shuichi Shindou." Shuichi said.

"Who are you to Eiri, I mean." Tatsuha said

"Oh," Shuichi said. "Well I'm really not sure…"

"Not sure?" Tatsuha asked.

"Well you see we just met yesterday and…" Shuichi started saying but got cut off.

"I see." Tatsuha said. "Did he do anything to you yet?"

_What's that supposed to mean?_

"No, not yet I mean." Shuichi said.

"That's good." Tatsuha said.

"Why?" Shuichi asked.

"Because I want to be first." He said.

_What the…?_

"What do you mean?" Shuichi asked nervously

"I think that's pretty clear." Tatsuha replied.

It really wasn't. Not to Shuichi at least.

"I really shoudn't…" Shuichi said

"Yuki wont mind." Tatsuha said.

"That's not what I mean!" Shuichi said.

"Then what do you mean?" Tatsuha asked.

"I…uh…I don't know!" Shuichi yelled.

"Your pretty cute." Tatsuha said. Then he tried to get on top of Shuichi.

_Woah!_

"Please stop!" Shuichi yelled.

Tatsuha put his hand on Shuichi's shoulder.

Do you like girls or guys?" he asked

_What kind of question is that!?_

"Uh…I don't know." Shuichi said.

"You don't know?" Tatsuha asked.

"No." Shuichi replied.

"Your not a good toy." Tatsuha said.

_A toy?_

"What are you talking about/" Shuichi asked.

"Oh never mind." Tatsuha said getting off him.

_Thank god!_

Even thought he scared Shuichi half to dreath his question had a good point, did he like girls or guys? He always thought that the answer would be girls no questions asked. But right now, with Yuki, he didn't know the answer. Maybe…both?

"Do you know where Yuki is?" Shuichi asked recovering from the scare Tatsuha gave him.

"Nope." Tatsuha said. "I thought he was home."

"He's not." Shuichi said.

"Well I can see that." Tatsuha said sarcastically.

Just the two of them in the room made Shuichi have bad thoughts. He wanted Yuki to come home, Badly.

"Did you eat already?" Tatsuha asked.

"No." Shuichi said.

"Well in that case, are you hungry at all?"

"No, not really."

"Good. 'Cause I wasn't in the mood for making any thing."

_You have Yuki's sense of humor._

Then the door opened once again. This time it was a woman.

"Hello Tatsuha, where's Yuki?" she asked.

"Were not sure." Tatsuha replied.

Then another entered. He looked very similar…

_Tohma Seguchi!_

"Holy crap you're…" Shuichi was saying pointing at Tohma.

"Tohma?" the woman finished Shuichi's sentence for him.

Tohma Seguchi worked with Nittle Grasper. Oh my god!

This had to be the best day of Shuichi's life.

Then finally the door opened one last time, this time it was Yuki.

"Are we having a party I didn't know about?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki!" Shuichi yelled and then ran up to hug him.

"Yuki, who's this?" the woman asked.

"This is Shuichi." Yuki said.

"Why is he here?" the woman asked.

"I'm not really sure." Yuki said.

"Your mean!" Shuichi said. "You didn't tell me people were going to come1"

"I thought you would know." Yuki said. "I wasn't spending the day alone with you, you know."

"But I thought that's what it was _supposed_ to be!" Shuichi said.

"Anyways, this people are my brother and sister, Tatsuha and Mika."

"Shuichi already knows me." Tatsuha said.

"Oh God!" Mika said. "What did you _do_ to the poor kid?"

"Nothing." Tatsuha said.

_Nothing!? Are you kidding!?_

Right Shuichi?" he asked.

"Yeah." Shuichi lied. He hated lying. But he didn't want to tell anyone.

_That's such a lie!_

"Okay then." Mika said. She really didn't believe Tatsuha though even though Shuichi himself confirmed it.

"Don't worry," Tohma said. "Were all only staying for dinner."

_I was going to make dinner._

"I'm staying too." Shuichi said.

"Nice to meet you." Tohma said extending out an arm.

_I'm shaking Tohma Seguchi's hand! OH My GOD!_

"Eiri's a great cook." Tatsuha said

_I know._

"Oh really?" Shuichi pretended he didn't stay for dinner last night.

They all nodded in unison.

"That's great," Yuki said. "But I'm not making dinner tonight."

_That evil bastard!!!_

"Really?" Shuichi asked playing along.

"I thought you _wanted _to make dinner or otherwise you'd feel like a free loader." Yuki said.

"When did I say that!?" Shuichi lied.

Yuki shot him a look.

"Are you a good cook Shindou-san?" Tohma asked.

"Er…I guess." Shuichi said. "You don't have to call me Shindou-san you can call me Shuichi."

"Okay then, Shindou-san." Tohma said.

_This is getting nowhere!_

"Aren't you going to start dinner?" Yuki asked.

_I hate you!_

"Yeah," Shuichi counter attacked him. "I was just about to get it ready."

_I got you now._

"Something tells me I'm going to make dinner." Yuki said.

_Why you little!_

"I've got this!" Shuichi said.

"Sure you do." Yuki said. "I have total faith in you.

Obviously, he was being sarcastic.

"I am the best cook in the whole fricken' world!" Shuichi yelled.

_Lying much?_

"Oh then I'd love to eat dinner tonight Shindou-san." Tohma said.

_Stop calling me that._

"Yeah, me too." Shuichi said then gulped.

"What are we eating?" Mika asked.

"Er…" Shuichi said, then he actually thought about it for a second. Then he got an idea of what to say. "Well if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

"Why would it be a surprise?" Mika asked.

_Because I don't know what the hell I'm doing!_

"I'll be making it now!" Shuichi said, avoiding the question.

Then Shuichi ran out of the room. What was he going to do!? He had no idea how too cook! He was hoping it would only be him and Yuki that day. He would mess up on purpose and then Yuki would help him (Of course that wouldn't happen) make the food and they would kiss for the first time! Okay, Shuichi felt like a pervert just thinking about that. He looked around to see what he would be working with while making food. There were a ton of things he could use. What would he make? Damn it! He was very unsure.

_I guess I can make something simple. I should start boiling water right now._

So he did. He hadn't had much experience with cooking. Why did Yuki have to open his big mouth? Shuichi was just going to pretend he never said that. Now they probably all saw him as a dirty liar! Now what? This relationship was going absolutely nowhere. He could hear the family talking, catching up on things. I guess they didn't see each other much. He heard someone say his name. He pressed his ear at the door.

"Who is Shindou-san to you?" said a voice.

_Tohma. Only he would address me as that._

Nothing after that. Complete silence. After a few seconds, Yuki finally spoke.

_The suspense!!_

"Well he's…" Yuki said.

--

**To find out what he was saying read Chapter Four! Bye! Love you all and thanks for reading my stories!!!**

**♥ЅЧụЇСΗΐ × ŞħĩňĐőΰ**


End file.
